xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine-Tails Chakra Mode
A transformation that only Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox can use. Attributes The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms coat the user's body in yellow chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames;45 in the anime, Minato Namikaze's is also surrounded by a slight dark aura.6 The form's design differs between users and can even change over time,1 but certain features are consistent across all forms: two horns on their head, six magatama markings around their neck, some sort of prominent design over their stomach (either a kind of circle or a swirl similar to the Uzumaki clan's symbol), and various other lines extending along their body. Like all jinchūriki transformations, the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements coming from using more of the Nine-Tails' chakra. While using just the base Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto Uzumaki is strong enough to defeat members of the White Zetsu Army with a single kick7 and fast enough to dodge the Fourth Raikage using his Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique.8 The chakra that surrounds the user also helps to protect them from damage, allowing them to take lava and boil-based attacks and suffer only minor injuries.9 Naruto is even able survive Tenpenchii because of his protective cloak, though the cloak itself is lost in the process.10 The user's scent and chakra signature also change.11 From the chakra that surrounds them, users are able to produce chakra arms as a way to interact with their surroundings or improve their manoeuvreability. Naruto primarily uses the arms to help him form the Rasengan and its variants, having the arms assist with the shape or nature transformationthat he usually relies on shadow clones for.12 Abilities * According to Killer Bee it is Great For Lighting up the Night. But it could cause Naruto lots of strive even costing him his life. Its like a double edge knife. * According to Kiba Inuzuka Naruto smells different then he did before. So he didn't notice him. * According to Neji Hyuga Naruto looks different then he did before, even his Chakra Nature has changed. * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is able to match the Raikage's Speed. * You can tell its Naruto by his eyes. * When I am in this mode i can sense all of the malice and hatred they give off. When Naruto overuses the Nine Tails Chakra Mode he goes back to normal and can only produce 1 Shadow Clone. Jutsu # Mini-Rasenshuriken # Mini Tailed Beast Chakra Arms # Planet Rasengan # Rasen-Absorption # Rasengan Barrage # Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Battles # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kisame Hoshigaki # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Fourth Raikage A # Naruto Uzumaki vs. White Zetsu # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Itachi Uchiha # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Nagato Uzumaki # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mu # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tatewaki # Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yota Training Episodes * Unison Sign Trivia * Upon first observing Naruto's chakra shroud in Kurama Mode from behind, Kakashi momentarily mistook Naruto for Minato.29 * Prior to Naruto entering Kurama Mode for the first time, the markings on Naruto's chakra shroud would extend further along his arms and legs whenever he attempted to form the Tailed Beast Rasengan, causing his cloak to briefly progress toward its complete form.525354 * In Kurama Mode, the facial markings on Naruto's cheeks resemble Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. * In Power, despite the fact that Naruto had not yet subjugated Kurama's chakra, motivated by the Tonika Village orphans' plea to save Dokku and Shiseru, Naruto temporarily assumed an incomplete version of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode after breaking free from Kurama's influence. During his brief time in the form, Naruto was able to form an incomplete Tailed Beast Rasenganas well. He was also able to enter an imperfect version of the Tailed Beast Mode, in which his seal spread over his body, forming unique markings. Much like Tailed Beast Mode, Naruto's chakra manifested into a replica of Kurama, although it lacked legs and possessed only six tails. In addition to the shroud's tails, Naruto was capable of forming chakra arms to bind his opponents while in this state.55 * When Minato first entered this mode, the bangs at the sides of his face spiked upward and his chakra cloak gained horns similar to those of his son. However, he reverted to his origial hairstyle after being kicked by Obito in chapter 639 and it remained that way from chapter 640 onward. This change was replicated in the anime, with Minato's hair changing after being kicked in''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 378. * The markings across Naruto's body while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode change at various points in the series. The reason for this is unknown. However, the markings across his Tailed Beast Mode has been consistent in all appearances. 82tbmode.png Tmode.PNG Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0092.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0226.jpg Category:Special Powers